Detecting The Truth
by ladyashton
Summary: Finding the truth has always gotten me into trouble. I had just been handed the biggest puzzle imaginable. Someone is killing people but the masses have no idea. I have three months to find a killer no one thinks is real. I'm not a detective, but that wont stop me. With a little help I hope I uncover the truth in time. I don't want to see another dead body ever again. Heres hoping.


Some of my fondest memories from my childhood are not what you would expect for a witch born into the Potter-Wesley clan. Most people who think of Lily Potter think I grew up steeped in magic from my toes to the top of my head. In a way most people would be right. I had all the misadventures of a child of a very magical family. I made things levitate at the age of six months old. I made things disappear when I was mad at the age of two. I had my first flying broom before I could walk. Those are not my most cherished memories, good ones, but not the best.

I love my memories of going to muggle primary school. Of racing over to the Burrow and talking to my grandfather of all the amazing muggle things I discovered. Of having Teddy helping me figure out how to use a computer and a cell phone and then a tablet. My most loved memory is of Teddy and me watching my first muggle movie on his beat up mac laptop.

I was nine, he was babysitting me. I always hate to call it that. He wasn't a babysitter, he was a friend. We were snuggled on the couch together in my families home, a bowl of popcorn on his lap, the computer on the table in front of us. He had put on _Casablanca._ It was a great movie. I fell completely enraptured with everything involved in the film. The clothes were amazing, the way they talked was lyrical. It was like magic and I was under the cinemas spell. I lost my heart to Humphrey Bogart. I made Teddy show me all Bogies films. We watched _The Big Sleep_ and I knew that I wanted to be a detective. Teddy used to play a game where he was the privet eye and I was the girl who stole his heart a d his money by the end. It was a classic film noir nod. The thing I loved most out of all these memories was that I was with Teddy. He would completely blown off my cousin to stay with me to corrupt my mind with muggle movies. It was a rare thing, so they were treasured.

As I grew up I lost my desire to be a gum shoe, but I still loved the movies, the clothes, the mysteries, the life styles from that time. I lived what I considered an alternative lifestyle. I spoke, dressed and lived like my film idols. Lauren Bacall was my muse and I tried to emulate her in many ways. She had a thing for older men.

The newspapers and tabloids called me the black sheep in my family since I was small. My parents tried to keep this from me but there is nothing I cannot uncover. When I saw the first news paper article about me I was twelve. Rita Skeeter had written a scathing article about me. She called me a squib at best. Despite the fact I was enrolled at Hogwarts and was already showing my skills as a witch. Because I tried to discover my roots in to my namesake and her muggle upbringing I was strange for asking to go to muggle school before my acceptance to the best school for witches and wizards. I made friends that were non magical, I used muggle tech, I dressed as a old time movie goddess.

What made matters worse was my undying desire to discover truth and make it known to the world. I had abandoned my detective dreams and threw myself into becoming a reporter. It still satisfied my desire to uncover the truth. While I was at Hogwarts I single handedly reinstituted the Hogwarts Herald. I was not only the editor and chief of the paper I was a school prefect as well as head girl in my time.

I shocked the wizarding community again when I decided to go to a muggle collage not to far from my grandparents house. I had top marks from Hogwarts and could have gone into any field I wanted but I wanted to go into journalism. I could have done that already but unwanted the muggle degree as a back up. I just wanted to report hard facts and report them for the masses. It took me only two years to get my muggle degree. I was nineteen and had the world at my feet.

But still I was estranged from the world that I was born in. Despite what my family had done I had only dared one wizard, but more muggle boys. I was not glamorous or flashy or had a job that would contribute to the wizarding world. I was still the black sheep of the family. I had finally embraced my strange statues in the world.

What no one knew, what none of the world could even think of understanding, was that I was in love with a wizard and I was on my way to making a difference in the wizarding community. Part of these revelations was why I was standing in King's Cross Station, freezing my ass off.

I had gotten a letter from a man highly regarded in the community that I wanted to break into. Mr. Nerman was the man who had revolutionize the wizarding worlds idea of what was news. He was the editor of the Daily Prophet. I had been working at my godmother Luna's magazine for the past two years under a pen name. I was published, but this man wanted to give me the opportunity to get my words out there to the masses.

So I had dropped everything to get King's Cross. My mother was angry because my brother Albus was making his first speech in public tonight. It was going to be broadcast on not only the radio but over the Wizarding Worlds only TV station. He was giving a speech on his big platform for breaking into magical politics. My other brother James joked when ever Al's big speech was mentioned about how this was just Al's way of running for the post of Minister of Magic. Truth be told James wasn't to far off that mark. Albus had lofty dreams and tonight would be his starting point of making them come true. It was still a long way off, but he didn't just want to be known as the son of the man who saved the world not nice but twice. He wanted to be known as a man who saw that he could be the wizard to lead us all into the twenty first century. I looked up to my older brother for his ideals. It was something we had in common. We never used our name to get more from the world, we earned it.

I looked at my watch again. I had to be home by six thirty to watch him speak. It was four fourth nine. I looked at my ticket. It was for the bullet train to Baths. For many years the older witches and wizards had flocked to Baths for the restorative properties of the water. It did not surprise me that Mr. Nerman was going there. He was in his late sixties, or that's what the papers said. Since he ran the papers I wasn't sure about that.

I adjusted my fedora and straitened the collar of my jacket. I waited for the group of muggle to walk by me to sink into the wall I was standing against. I was to meet the train at platform 14 ¼. It would take us to Baths. I felt the whoosh of the magical platform go past me. I was always amazed at how magic worked. I loved the muggle world, but this was another pull on my heart. Magic was amazing.

I was taken from the station to a different world. I stood before the fastest train magic and muggle tech could offer. I handed my ticket to a porter and he showed me to my car. I had an entire car to myself. I checked myself in the glass door of the car.

My cream colored trench coat and marching fedora were still in place. My hair did not move. It was a combination of hair spray and a spell. The deep orange of my blouse showed along the collar of my trench coat. I looked like Ingrid Bergman from the Casablanca as she left Boogie at the airport. It was a look I had chosen not for the interview but for seeing my Bogie at my families house later in the evening.

Satisfied that I looked as perfect magic could make me I sat down and opened my briefcase. I looked over my portfolio once again to make sure I had everything I needed. I snapped the case shut and settled down to wait. I took out my phone and sent a text to Teddy. He was the only one in the family who carried a muggle phone.

 _No one knows why I'm not there yet do they? Lily_

 _No. Only me and Ginny. But if you are late your grandmother is going to curse you. Teddy_

 _I will make it home on time. Lily_

 _Good luck Lil. You are going to get the job. Teddy_

 _Thanks Teddy. I'll let you know how it goes. Lily_

 _You better be ready to talk to me in detail about what happened on that train. Love. Teddy_

I felt a swell of pleasure at the last word typed on my phones screen. I was looking at the phone when the compartment door slid opened and the train started to move. The man who entered looked just like the picture beside his byline in his stories.

"Ms. Potter, how good of you to meet me here. I understand today might not have been the best day for you to meet with me but I am glad you did agreed to it." Mr. Nerman said with a smile. He took off his hat and sat down across from me.

I offered him my hand and we shook. I will admit I was a little star struck. I greatly admired this man. He had written some of the most stunning pieces on my father right after the war, and he always defended my family and myself against some of the more seedier articles done on us.

"It is a pleasure to be here sir. I must admit that you are an idol of mine." I blushed as I admitted this.

"And I am a fan of yours." Nerman said. "Now down to business. I wish to offer you a job."

This was what I had been expecting, the job to my dream job. I didn't care if it was just serving coffee like a house elf. I wanted in with the Prophet.

"I am flattered you thought of me." I said with a large smile on my face.

"You are highly qualified. I understand you left Hogwarts with high marks in your O.W.L.'s as well as your N.E.W.T's. That you were Head Girl and the editor of the relieve of the Hogwarts Herald. Impressive. Then you went and got a degree for journalism in the muggle world. Top marks there as well, and graduated in less time then expected. Very progressive of you Ms. Potter. I admire you for that. I myself spent a few years in the muggle world."

"I was unaware of this." I said slowly. I was amazed he knew so much about me. "May I ask what the position at the paper would be?"

The detective in me kicked into over drive. I wanted to know what the offer was. Mr. Nerman smiled brightly at me. He looked like a kind grandfather. He wore a dark colored set of robes that were expertly pressed. His deep blue eyes held a knowledge behind them. He made me trust him without even trying.

"I want to offer you an undercover job for the paper." He said slowly.

This made my pulse race. It was everything that I had ever wanted. Here was my dream job. But what it was I still didn't know. I needed more information.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Lets have a drink first." He took his wand from his slice and waved it in the air. Two glasses appeared. "What would you like?"

"A muggle gin and tonic with lime." I said. It was my drink of choice.

"I love a good muggle drink at five o'clock." He waved his wand oft the glasses and they filled. He handed me mine and sipped. I did the same. It was very good. "I want you to go undercover in your fathers office."

I sat back completely in the plush seat of the car. I'mdrqined the glass and just looked at him. This man who I had idolized was asking me to soy on my own father. I was fully aware of the press embargo my father, as the head of the Aurora office at the ministry, had placed ten years ago. I knew very well that he was hounded by the press on a daily basis. He was not enthusiastic about my desire to go into the world of news. Yet he was nothing but supportive of me. It was one of the things that made him the worlds greatest father. He did everything to help me capture my dream.

"I am sorry but I will not help you spy on my father. This interview was a waist of time." I said through clenched teeth. I stood and prepared to leave the train car when he stood as well.

"I think you misunderstood Ms. Potter. I do not want you to spy on your father. I want you to uncover a truth that the public is unaware of. Before you turn me down I want you to look at some documents." He opened his briefcase and handed me a large packet.

I took them grudgingly. I was mad at this man now. But I needed to know what he was offering. I scanned the first few pages. They were all the same, the only thing different was the names of the people. There were eleven pages of information of seemingly random events. The only common thread was that each of the pages consisted of strange deaths.

"'What is it that I am looking at?" I asked.

"I believe that all these people were murdered over the past three years and all by the same person." Mr. Nerman answered.

"Murdered?" I asked. "There is nothing here that indicates murder." I looked at the pages again and read them more closely.

Sidney Flowers, 32. Mother of three, wife to Bernard Flowers had been fournd dead in her kitchen after a cauldron explosion while working at home.

Jerry Webber, 67. No next of kin. Found stabbed outside the London entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

Valerie Boone, 21. Mother and father, no names given. Apparent broom malfunction. No signs of tampering.

Greg Hornsworth, 29. Newly married and a child on the way. Potions experiment gone wrong at work.

Cal Smiths, 49. Wife and six children. Hit on the top of the head by a rock in Hogsmead on a work trip.

Peter Craig, 51. Walked in front of the Knight Bus, killed on impact.

Trisha Grisham, 81. Apparent heart failure in line at the marker near her home.

Naomi Reeds, 25. Took a bad batch of a new muggle street drug that had been altered using magic, found by Gringots.

Paige Sharpe, 41. Wife and mother of two. Died from an allergic reaction to a bee string inside the atrium of the Ministry.

Samuel McGibrns, 59. Husband and father of five. Tripped on the path leading to his home, fatal injury to the head, died in front of his house.

Mark Devereux, 19. Mother and father. Apparent drowning in the Themes.

The last name on the list stopped me. I knew that name. Mark had gone to school with me, he had even been in my house at Hogwarts. I looked to see when he had died and was shocked to see it had only been yesterday. I flipped to his page in the pack and read the report. What I saw made me see red.

"The investigators think Mark killed himself?" I whispered. I did not trust myself to speak louder. "He would never have done that. He was one of the most cheerful people I know."

"I'm sorry that you had to find out about his death this way." Mr. Nerman said slowly.

"What can you tell me about these deaths that is not here in the report? I take it this is all from the press release for each person?" I asked, pushing my sadness aside. "Why do you believe these people were murdered? I see no connection. The only two who shows signs of another person being involved in their deaths were the old man who was stabbed and the girl who had a bad batch lf street drugs. Everyone else dies of strange accidents. Why do you believe all this is murder?"

"I will say I have a source with in the department already." He said slowly. I just looked at him. "But he is in the wrong section of the department. He can give me a little information but not enough. I want to see these deaths stop, and if my theory is correct there will be another killing in three months."

I looked at the pages again. Beside all the names there was a date of death. All the people in the files had died on same day, the fourth of the month. The months were different. They had been one death every four months for the last three years. I looked at the last death. If this theory was correct another person would die in the next three months.

"What besides the day of their deaths connects them? There is nothing else in the report." I had to know what this man knew. I had a problem when it came to the things unknown. I had to know. If not I would slowly loose my mind.

Mr. Nerman slid another peace of parchment from his case and handed it to me. I scanned it and was stunned with what I saw. Each of the dead had been found with a brand on the underside of their wand wrist. A sign of the zodiac that none of their family had ever seen before. They correlated to the month they had died.

"The killer leaves a signature?" I asked. He nodded. "Signatures are a clear sign of a serial killer. Why were these deaths not reported to the public?"

"The embargo. None of this information was made public so they haven't connected the dots."

"How did you know about the marks? Your informant?"

"No. I saw the mark on my niece, Valerie. She was one of the first victims. After I did a little digging I found out that the others had similar markings. This is personal for me Ms. Potter. That is why I need you." Mr. Nerman said. "It is not because of your family connections but the thing that drives you. You are much like me. Once you are shown a puzzle you have to solve it. I want this killer found. But the Auroras are no closer to finding the killer then when he started. I had hoped that you, with your time in the muggle world and their way of detective work, could help me solve this."

Not many people knew of the summer I interned at a muggle police department. I had kept it a secret from almost everyone. My last boyfriend was in the muggle department and pulled the strings for me. I had wanted to learn how the muggles fought crime. It had been enlightening. Wizards might have magic but some of the gadgets the muggle had were close to our tools, sometimes better.

"Lets say I will take the job. What would I have to do?" I asked.

"You would go into the department as a full aurora. That means the training and everything. We need you to be deep undercover for this one Lily. Very few think this is a matter that is connected, despite the evidence."

"Surely my father sees the connections. And Teddy Lupin would. Are you telling me that the department still hasn't linked these crime together?" I was shocked to even think this.

"I have no knowledge of what your father knows. As for Mr. Lupin, he was then one who told me about Val's death. He feels the same way I do. But he can not investigate these crimes in the way we wish."

"Why not? He is a senior member of the department. He can look into anything he wants!" I said.

"We believe that the killer would know and we do not want him to grow suspicious of us. You are the perfect way around this. If you join the ranks you can use your personal relationship with the last victim to gain the full reports of all the deaths. You will have access to everything. And I know your mind will make the right conclusions." Mr. Nerman said slowly.

"The training takes three years! They have evaluations, training, then there is the probation period. When that is all completed the killer would have struck again more times then we could count. We would be to late." I said rationally.

"I have a feeling that with your family history and everything you know you will be fast tracked." He smiled at me.

"I see now. This is the real reason you want me." I said.

"One of the reasons. But not the only one. We will pay you handsomely for your work. Give you enough to have you move into your own flat, give you a little freedom to conduct your investigation. Then when the killer is apprehend you will write about it all in a eight week series in the paper. This will be the start of your carrier. What do you say Ms. Potter. Are you willing to help catch us a serial killer?" He held his hand out to me.

I continued to be amazed at how much this man knew about me. How he knew I wanted my own flat, freedom, to be out from the watchful eye of my family. It was all so tempting. But it was the last part of the offer that got me. I could help unmask a killer, use it to make a name for myself as a serious journalist.

"Where do I sign up?" I said as I took his hand.

We shook then he went back to his briefcase and took out another stack of papers. He explained one was my application into my fathers department, one was the contract with the paper, one was a lease for a flat on the muggle part of town and the others was a detailed breakdown of the cases.

I signed the contract and lease, giving them back and placed the other two with the reports in my own case. It all seemed settled. I looked at my watch. We had ten minutes left until we pulled into the station at Baths.

"I've just realized I have no believable answer as to why I want to become an Aurora to tell my family when they ask me." I said when it dawned on me that my family would have to know I applied. "I need a good reason for wanting to go into that branch instead of doing my dream job." I said.

"I have taken the liberty of writing a little something up for that." Mr. Nerman replied. This time he took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to me.

I opened it and saw he had created a very convincing cover story for me. The news paper would hire me on as an intern. Despite my talent and ability they felt I had to little world experience. Sad by this news I chose my fall back job. And again I was surprised by the man. Being an Aurora was my fall back. My family even knew this. I could still work as an intern on weekends and maybe some day move up, but feeling dejected I applied as soon as my interview was over to work with my father.

"This might work." I said slowly. I read it all again. "I think this could truly work. You are a clever man Mr. Nerman."

He smiled and told me to look inside the envelope again.

Inside there was a vault number, a key and card with my name on it. He told me once a week to go to the bank and place anything I uncover inside the vault. If I ever needed to arrange a face to face with him leave an ad in the Prophet for a sculpture of a merman. If he needed me he would ask for a florist who specialized in lilies.

"It is all so cloak and dagger." I said with a smile.

He took a gold cigarette case from his pocket chose one and lit the top of one with his wand. He offered me the case but I declined. Not because I didn't want one, smoking on occasions was another bad habit I picked up from the old movies, but because I was going to be with my family in a short time.

"To catch this killer I fear we must be." We rolled into the station send the porter opened our door for us. We existed the train car and stood on the platform. "You must send the application into the Aurora Department as soon as possible." Mr. Nerman said as we prepared to go our separate ways.

"I will tonight sir. I have just one more question." I said before he could leave.

"Always wanting to know more I see. Alright my dear ask." Smiling he puffed on his cigarette.

"You said Teddy knows. Does this mean I can tell him the truth? About me being undercover for the paper?" I asked.

He considered then shook his head.

"Better not tell him that you are working undercover. But do go to him for help on the case. He is a good man and would be good back up." He said. "You better get going Ms. Potter. Don't want you to be late for your brothers big night." He walked down the crowded platform. I stood looking after him.

I took out my cell and sent a text to Teddy.

 _Is the Flo opened at the house? Lily_

 _Moved to the Burrow. Come here. Teddy_

 _Okay see you soon. Lily_

I walked over to the floo stations and took a handful of the powder, threw it in the flames and made sure to say where I was very clearly. I like my father had once gotten lost using the floo network. I somehow ended up in India. Don't ask me how, it just happened.

I closed my eyes and clutched my bag close to my chest while I was hurled across the country to my grandparents house. I stumbled out of the fireplace only to be assaulted by my grandmother.

"There you are Lily dear. Ted said you were on your way. Take a cup of tea. Give me the coat and hat." She fussed over me as I looked around the house.

Not surprising my parents and my aunt Hermione and uncle Percy were not crammed in the house. But the rest of the family was. Even uncle Charlie was here. I took off my coat and hat, took the tea and grabbed my bag. I did not want this case out of my sight.

James spotted me and came to stand by my side. He took a flask from his pocket and tipped the liquid into my glass.

"Looks like you need this sis." He said with a wink.

"I do actually." I sipped my new tea laced fire whiskey and smiled at the burn. "My interview did not go as planned."

"Let me guess, they wanted you to he the receptionist." James asked.

"Close. Intern." I said with a shudder. "They said I lack field training."

"That's the pits little sister." James looped his arm around my shoulder and hugged me to him. "I'm sorry your dream job didn't work."

"Better luck as soon as I get training, right?" I sipped the tea.

"Just keep at it Lily. You'll get there." James left me to talk to Hugo.

James was quidage player for Great Briton. Because of him he had taken his team from one that was barely winning to in the race for the Worlds Cup. We were all proud of him. He was doing good with his life. He had been a party boy for a few years right out of school. Both of my brothers were on the right track. To the rest of my family I was floundering.

"Lily my pet! You made it!" I was enveloped in a hug by my cousin Rose.

"Rose, you are glowing." I said, placing my hand on her abdomen. She was four months pregnant with twins. The first in the family since Grandma Molly had Fred and George to be blessed with twins.

"I'm only glowing because I just got sick in the rest room." She said with a smile. "All in the course of the day. I swear I'm going to jinx my darling father and husband before the night is out. Scor is always near but my father glares at him each time he touches me. You would think that after being with Scorpius for eight years would have made dad like him."

"Rosie dads always hate the man that's putting it to their daughters. Just like all mothers hate the girls their sons bring home. Its they way of life." I laughed. The battles between Ron Weasly and Scorpius Malfoy are legendary in our family. They both almost dies two years ago when he asked Rose to marry him.

"Did she puke on your shoes yet?" Hugo asked as he walked over to us. He kissed my cheek and looked me up and down. "I think this is one of the best outfits you have ever worn. What is with the glitzy garb?"

I laughed at his attempt to speak like a muggle in the film noir cult I loved and lived. Hugo was an artist. He painted magnificent things. His mothe had wanted him to go into the family business of working in the ministry , he had the mind for it, but he went with his heart. It was a good thing too. His paintings now resided in many of the best houses in the Wizarding World.

"I see you are covered in paint like always." I laughed. I held back as we hugged. I had ruined many a good outfit from hugging my cousin.

"The artist work is never done my dear." He waved his hand in the air. "Like a writers. So tell me what is working in that brain of yours? I see a story behind your eyes. Spill the goblet my dear." Hugo said with a whisper.

"Nothing. I was offered an internship at the Prophet. I don't know what I should do." I said. "Its like every door I try to break into shuts in my face."

"Just ask your mom to get you a real in. She can do it. She's been writing as the sports correspondent for years." Hugo said.

"I will not use my family to get in to the job I want." I huffed.

"You are a tricky girl. Oh look, Roxie is waving me over. She wants me to paint her. She is a famous actress you know." Hugo walked away and fawned over our cousin.

I watched the crowd gathered around me. It was a happy feeling. Granddad was looking at the enchanted TV, grandma was busy passing out tea and cakes. Everyone else was in groups talking. I stood back and watched it all. It was a magical feeling. I loved watching people just act in the normal way they would if no one would if they knew they were being watched.

"Lily you need to be in the thick of this. Why stand out on the sideline?" I knew who was talking to me before I turned around. Teddy was standing right behind me. He looked breathtaking in a plain tee and jeans. His hair was a vibrant blue, my favorite color.

"I'm just watching. How are you? Its been ages since I've seen you." He said.

"We talk everyday." I laughed.

"But that's different. Talking is different then just seeing you." He gave me a melt in my socks smile.

"I've been busy. So have you." I said bumping my shoulder into him. He gave a poof of breath at my assault, but I knew it was an act.

"Lily. So happy to see you!" Victorie said coming to slid her arm into Teddy's. Her engagement ring shone in the light.

My smile wilted, but I kept it in my face. As a kid I had idolized Vic. She had been everything I had wanted to be. She was clever, funny, beautiful. But most of all she was with Teddy. I was eight when he told me he was dating her. My family found out the year later. I had wanted them to marry, but then I discovered I didn't want Vic to marry Teddy, I did. They had stayed together for longer then most, but they still had not tied the knot. They had tried to three times, but each time the wedding was postponed. This had given the tabloids to calling their relationship cursed.

"Hey Victorie." I smiled and hugged her.

"My dear you need to dress in one of my creations. We need to get you out of these old muggle clothes." She smiled at me. "I have the most perfect outfit for you in my workshop in Paris. Come for a visit and I will set you up."

"She looks fine Vic." Teddy said looking at me. "I like her style."

We shared a smile that was all our own. He had helped me find my style when I was twelve. We had spent hours searching the internet and muggle thrift shops to find the right things to make me look like the Hollywood actresses I loved.

"The colors are all right, but the style, very old." Vic said.

"I'm a lover of film noir. I dress in what I like." I said easily. I was used to defending my clothes.

"Still dear you must dress better in order to catch a man." She said as she hugged Teddy to her side.

"I'm focused on my carrier. I have no time for men." I said with heat. This was a topic I hated to talk about.

"Well dear that is tragic." Victoria smiled sadly at me. "Teddy I'm going to get us a good seat. The broadcast is going to start soon. Want me to get you a seat Lily?"

"Thanks Victorie. That would be lovely." I smiled at her.

She walked away with a sway in her hips that I envied. She had the most amazing body I have ever seen. I knew my body wasn't bad. I had curves, I had a rack and a good shaped bottom, but my waist wasn't skinny like hers.

"So are you going to tell me about the interview?" Teddy whispered. I had turned so my back was to him. His breath tickled my neck.

"I would, but then I'd have to hex you." I said with a laugh.

"I am a fully trained Arour. I can defend myself." He stepped closer and said in a deep voice, "I could take you."

I turned around again and was standing with my chest almost touching his. I wanted to step closer to him and press my body to his. I shut that down.

"Maybe we could go outside? I know Al is about to go on, but I need to talk to you." I whispered.

He turned and walked out the door. I followed him out. I needed to tell someone what I had decided to do. I figured Teddy would keep my secret. Plus I knew he would help me. I also wanted to steal a few moment alone with him. He was right, we hadn't seen each other alone for a long time.

Once we were in the garden we walked to a secluded section with a large tree to shelter us from the misting rain. It was out of view of the house. I had privacy so I felt safe. I called a blanket from my old room and spread it on the ground. I sat and pulled Teddy beside me like I used to when I was a small girl. We just sat together for a moment. I didn't jump into my story just yet. I asked a personal question.

"So is there a new date for the wedding?" I asked.

"Don't know yet." Teddy said as he stretched down on the blanket. He put his head in my lap and I found my hand running in his thick hair. "Vic has her new collection coming out soon. She's been in France for a few weeks now and will be for a few weeks more. And work is kicking my ass, I'm amazed I got tonight off."

"So want to hear about my job?" I asked.

"Intern. I heard." Teddy looked up at me.

"Well not just that. But I can't tell you more just yet. All I can say is that when you figure it out I will need your help." I said.

"I'd help you out with anything Lil. You know that." He said with a smile.

"I know." I whispered.

"I want to have dinner with you soon." He said into the stillness.

"I'd like that." I smiled down at him. "I actually need your help. Want to help me move?"

"You got a place?" He demanded. "Lil that's great!"

"A perk from my job. And no I wont tell you more right now." I hurried to say. "And if anyone asks I saved up for the flat."

"Why do I have the feeling your secret will make me mad?" He demanded.

"Because you're not an idiot." I laughed. I looked down at his face and wanted to kiss him. I had only done so once. It had been two years ago and we had found ourselves under the mistletoe on Christmas eve. It had been one of the best night of my life. Now I wanted to kiss him again.

He rotated so that he was on his elbows looking into my face. His eyes were the same shade of my hair, a deep orange. I called them wolf eyes. He only changed them that color when we were alone. He placed a hand on my cheek.

"Lily why do I get the feeling you might be in over your head?" He asked.

"Because I most likely am." I answered.

We sat there for a long moment, searching each others faces. I had so many things I wanted to say. I could tell he did too. I looked up at the sky. I could not keep my eyes locked on his. I looked at the stars and felt empty. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a shooting star.

"Teddy look!" I said pointing. "A shooting star!"

He turned and saw the tail wink out at the horizon. He turned back to me and smiled.

"I haven't seen one of those in ages. Did you make a wish?" He asked.

I had, but I didn't say what. I just nodded my head. He scooted closer to me and brought his hand to my face again. I nuzzled my face in his hand and placed a soft kiss on his palm. I felt his body give a shudder. I kissed his palm again, longer this time. He rose up and looked me in the eyes. They searched my face. He moved closer to me. Our mouths were so close. He closed the gap and gave me a small kiss. We stayed there for a few seconds. His lips on mine, his hand on my face. He pulled back slowly. His face as uncertain.

"A kiss from you was my wish." He said in a deep voice.

"Mine too." I whispered back.

We looked at each other for a moment then he fell on me in a crush that left me breathless. We kissed, rolled and grappled on the ground. It was so amazing. The feel of his hands on me, the taste of him on my lips. It was everything I always wanted.

"Earth to Lily. Are you there?" Teddy asked me. I had to blink my eyes a few times to clear my head.

We were still in the Barrow. It had all been in my mind. I was always good at making things up, this was just another point to my over active imagination. I shook myself and looked at him with a sheepish smile. I was now undercover. I had signed my name saying I would act above reproach and find a killer no one else could see.

"I was offered an internship. It seems nice. They gave me a place in the muggle flat, told me I needed a little experience then I'd get the job. Lots of work and little glory." I laughed.

"That sounds nasty. But good on you for having your own flat. Who are you getting to help you move? Not that you have much stuff." Teddy laughed with a smile.

"I was going to make Jamie, Hugo and badger Rose to get Scorpius to help out. I just hope nothing gets broken." I took a sip from my tea. It was cold. I took out my wand and touched the tip to the cup and it warmed.

"It is all going to be smashed." He said with his own smile.

"They better not. Mum thought me her famous hex from her school days. They will be in deep shit if they did break my things." I took another drink of the cup and felt warm all over. I didn't know if it was the fire whiskey or the warmth from the tea.

"Well if you need help moving let me know." He said. Teddy kissed my forehead and walked away to his fiancé.

I walked slowly over to an empty over stuffed chair that was in front of the TV. It was grandpa's chair and everyone was afraid to sit in his chair. He tended to have gadgets that chirped at you or poked you. Grandpa had an uncanny tendency to have screwdrivers sticking out of his chair. He walked over with a plate of sandwiched in his hand and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Here is my Lily Gilley." He hugged me with one arm around my shoulders. "So Rose said you had an interview. With the Prophet. Your mum must be proud."

"She was mad that I took an interview so close to the Big Speech. 'You know it is not every day Lily that your brother breaks into the political scene. Supporting your family is important. Be home on time, or else.' That is a direct quote." I said.

"The women in this family are er um, pushy." Grandpa said taking a quick look to see where Grandma was at. She was making tea cozies zoom around the house to come to rest under glasses set on tables without any under them.

"Very diplomatic Pops." I said as I took a sandwich from the plate he was holding.

Grandpa smiled at me and walked over to his wife. The room was now covered with in a blizzard of cozies fluttering around her like snow flakes. Granpa whipped out his wand and all the cozies fell to the floor in a heap around their feet. The house broke out in applause. Grandma blushed as red as her hair and grandpa bowed.

Someone started up the chant of "kiss, kiss, kiss!" Soon the whole house was chanting it. Grandpa gathered his wife in his arms a d kissed her soundly while we all cheered. Soon the couples in the house were giving their other halves kisses as well. I looked over to see Victorie kiss Teddy. Compared to the others it was a tame kiss, a mere brush of lips, but it was enough to break my heart.

A clock chimed close in the house and I grabbed the remote for the TV. I shouted for everyone to be quiet. I turned the volume on high and we all settled in to watch the broadcast. Albus stood in front of a podium in the atrium of the Ministry. He was in a cleanly pressed set of dress robes. Everyone said he was the image of our father. Seeing him stand before the most powerful people of our world he looked like his fathers son.

"Thank you all for gathering here tonight. What I wish to speak with of all of you gathered here is of a matter of great importance to us all." Albus said in a calm voice. I knew he was anything but calm. He kept touching the color of his robes, his tell that he was nervous. It reminded me of the time he asked out his girlfriend Abigail. "I'm here to tell you all about the great leaps we have taken in the past years in creating a world of equality with our fellow magical creatures, but I am sad to say that our efforts have not been enough."

Al paused and looked out over the crowd. We all held our breath. He had worked hard for many years on this. Aunt Hermione's idea of magical equality had rubbed off on Albus at an early age. He was as dedicated to the cause as she was. Now was his chance to put the issue on a larger platform then it had ever been before.

"The increase of magical creature hunts have increased dramatically in the last ten years. Attacks on many of the magical races in the world have swollen to insurmountable numbers. We wizards are responsible for these heinous crimes against the people we are duty bound to protect. With great power comes great responsibility." Al paused again. I smiled at his use of the Spiderman quote. Teddy chuckled and I knew at least one other person knew the reference. James snorted. So there were three of us.

"We have been given the sacred trust to protect every creature that has even the slightest hint of magic in them. That is why, with the sanction of the Minister of Magic and the assistance from the Heads of the Department For Magical Cooperation and the Magical Law Inforcement office a new department has been created. No longer will unsanctioned hunts be allowed, no more will hate crimes against the magical creatures and beings go unpunished. This task force will offer aide, assistance and justice for the beings who are harmed. We will prosecute those who are found responsible for those acts under the fullest extent of the law. Wizards are responsible for more then just helping wizards. We must embrace those who need our help now, not turn a blind eye. Thank you ladies and gentlemen. I am now opened to questions."

The burrow broke out in a loud cheer at the speech. I whistled for my big brother. He couldn't hear our approval but I am sure he felt it. We broke into small groups to discuss his speech. I stood with uncle Charlie, Ron, aunt Flur and Hugo discussing his tactics.

"I hope this means more funding for our international dragon breeding programs." Charlie said with a smile. "I know Hermione has given us as much as she could over the years but recently we have had poachers on the reserve."

"I wrote an article about them for the Quibbler, but I don't know if anyone outside the family read it." I said.

"I read it Lily. It was a lyrical thing. You made the fearsome creatures into something even I felt a need to protect." Uncle Ron said. He wasn't that big of a dragon fan after the war. I didn't blame him on that. If half of the story was true I'd be scared of them for the rest of my life.

"I wonder if Veelas fall under the protection." Flur asked. Her English had improved over the years of her living with us all. She only sounded French when she was pissed.

"Have there been hate crimes against your people?" I asked. This was giving me an idea for an article.

"Some. Not many but the few have been, I do not vish to say such things." Her accent slightly appeared. It must be horrible. I was going to look into it.

"Everyone! The man of the hour will be here soon. Lets get everything ready for dinner. James, Scorpius, Hugo, Teddy, Fred, Louis go and set up the tent and table in the garden." Grandma said waving her hands in the air. The men trooped out to do as she said. "Molly, Roxanne, Victoria, Lily, Dominique, Lucy go see to setting the table and make the place look festive. Now for my children, help with the food."

"What about me!" Rose demanded.

"You just rest dear. True me, with twins you will forget what rest is. Do as much as you can now. That's what your grandma would want." Grandpa said, patting the chair beside him. I saw her huff but she took the seat and started rubbing her belly. Her husband walked over and touched his hand on hers. They looked at each other and the love and warmth could be felt from a cross the room.

"Makes a person wishful doesn't it." Teddy whispered to me.

"Ted you have that. Maybe not as bright, but you love Vic and she loves you." I told him.

"I guess your right. But seeing them together makes me want all of that." He looked back to Rose and Scorpius.

"I know. I want that too. You'll make a great dad some day." I said.

"You'll be an amazing mum Lils. Now come on before the heathens destroy it all." He lead me out of the house into the garden.

It was a good thing there are so many of us. We set up the tent, decorated and placed the tables and tableware just as the food started floating in. Ten minutes later we had a feast set before us. Now all we had to do was wait for the man of the hour. Albus walked into the tent with his arm around Abby. They were smiling and Al had a look of triumph on his face. We all broke into cheers and he blushed.

"Cheers to the future Minister of Magic!" James shouted.

We all laughed. Mum and dad walked in behind him. They glowed with parental pride at their son. Mum saw me and came right over to look me right in the eyes. She looked excited for some reason.

"Lily I heard you interviewed with Mr. Nerman himself. Why didn't you tell me you were going to see the editor? I had thought it was only going to be a low level newspaper person." She looked sternly at me but then smiled.

"I didn't want to take away from Al on this big day." I said with a shrug.

"Still, an interview with the editor of the entire paper. He must have offered you a good job." She looked at me expectantly.

This was the tricky part. Mum didn't write full time for the paper, but she had connections. She would know some of the truth. So I went with the cover Mr. Nerman had made for this purpose, to trick my mother.

"He wants me to be an intern. He was impressed by my work, but said I lacked experience. I agree with him on that," I added quickly. "I took the internship but its not full time. He gave me a crap assignment to test the waters. But they did set me up with a flat by the papers office. Its just so hard to break in mum."

"If you let me help," she started to say, but I cut her off.

"We've been over this mum. I don't want to use the families connections. That's why I went to muggle university. I want to stand on my own feet. And if I can't break in there's always my fall back. I might look into that. I can do both right?" I looked at her with hope filling my eyes.

"Lily you can do anything. But you know how your father and I feel about your fall back." She glanced over to my father. He was smiling and joking with Uncle Ron. He saw mum's look and walked over to us.

"How did it go?" He asked when he joined us.

"Intern Lily Potter reporting for duty." I said with a smile.

"She is talking about her fall back." Mum said in a hushed voice.

Dad scowled at me. None of the family had followed him into his line of work except Teddy. I knew he wanted someone else to, but not me. I was his daughter, someone to protect. It was something I loved and hated about my parents.

"I, well give it some thoughts before doing anything." He said.

"Maybe I could intern at your office too? That way I can test both waters." I knew I was supposed to get in as a recruit, but I figured I could ask for this. I knew I'd have access to the information I needed for the paper.

"We don't do interns Lily. You know that." Dad said sadly.

"Oh." I said.

"The paper set her up with her own flat in the city Harry. What do you think of that?" Mum asked.

"You are moving out?" Dad asked.

"I can't live at home forever. Instead of giving me wages I get a flat. It sounded like a good deal to me." I looked down at my feet.

"You and the Potter independence. When do you move?" Dad asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow?" I made it a question.

"Can you believe her?" Mum asked in mock exasperation. "Two years at the burrow, seven at Hogwarts and now she wants move out on her own. Harry we will have an empty nest."

"That sounds nice." Harry smiled. "We could finally walk around naked Ginny." He wigged his eyebrows at my mother and she laughed.

"James! Help me, dad and mum are being gross." I escaped to James.

"What did they do now?" James asked.

"I told them about my flat and dad said they can finally walk around the house naked." I shuddered.

"Naked house walking is good for the soul." Teddy said. "Now that you have a place you should try it."

"This is not good for my ears. I'm going to find someone who isn't talking of my family members walking around naked. I'm never sitting down at mum and dads house ever again." James walked away.

"So you walk around naked?" I asked Teddy.

"Only when I'm alone." Teddy said. His face fell a little. "It seems to be most of the time now."

"If its good form the soul like you say I might have to try it." I smiled at him trying to chase away the dark look in his eyes.

"Just make sure the windows are covered. It would be bad to have someone see inside." Teddy told me. That comment made me want to casually walk by his place some night to see if he really walked around nude.

"Alright Teddy." I bumped my shoulder into his arm.

A commotion was happening at the flap of the tent. Neville Longbottom stuck his head into the tent. Abby squealed and ran over to her mother.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we couldn't stay away." Neville said with a smile.

"Come in." Harry smiled at his old friend.

The Longbotton's entered the room. Everyone swarmed Neville and Hannah. I stood back. I looked at the two hulking men that had come inside the tent. I had once had a crush on them both, at different times. I had only dated one of them. Colin was cute but he was to straight laced for me. Liam on the other hand was just like me. He was as rebel as I was. He had gotten top marks at school but he went up to the muggle world and joined the ranks of the police department. He was the one who got me my internship at the muggle police department. I walked over to him.

"Lily, what is that look in your eyes. My detective senses are tingling." He smirked at me. I scowled at him, just like Uncle Ron had taught me.

"You don't have enough skills to detect yourself out of a wet paper bag." I said. We both laughed and then we hugged. I know its strange to be this friendly with an ex but he was my friend first.

"Why you two dears broke it off is beyond me." Grandma said as she walked over. "Now if this is everyone I think we should eat now."

Everyone moved to the table. I was glad to see that I was beside Liam. I had a feeling I would need his help. Mr. Nerman had told me that he wanted me for my skills of muggle thinking. Liam was an asset I could use on my case.

"I hear you are an intern again. This going to be a hobby for you Lily?" He asked as he loaded his plate. He took everything on the table and put it on his plate.

I filled my plate with chicken, green beans and roasted potatoes. I loved home cooking, but I had gained weight in the last month. I tended to eat when I was stressed.

"I am a fan of the intern gig." I told him. "But this one is for the dream."

"Ah yes. The dream." He took a drumstick off the plate and scarfed it down.

"This one is offering a flat. All the internship at the department offered me was stale coffee." I joked.

"Is it still a secret?" He whispered.

"Yep." I said back.

I glanced along the table but everyone was busy talking. It was something I was grateful for. I was getting ready to tell him about my undercover offer. There was slinking of a fork on a glass. I sighed, it was going to be another speech.

"I have to say that tonight was a great day for me. I want to say thank you to everyone in my family for all the support you have given me. I want to add to the merriment. I want to do something else that will make me one of the happiest men in the world." He looked down at Abby. "Abigail Longbottom would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

A hush fell over the tent as we all waited for her answer. It was so silent pin could have dropped and we would have heard it. In his hand sat ruby as large as my thumb. I was struck dumb by the size of the rock. If Al ways going for show he was right up there with the best of them.

"Yes!" She yelled. Her chair clattered to the floor and the tent erupted in cheers. Many of the women in the family were in tears. Mum and dad were hugging Abby and Neville and Hannah were hugging Al. I had a strange feeling over whelm me. Most of my cousins had significant others, most not preset tonight, but they had them. My brothers were now in steady relationships. James dating a doctor from St. Mungo's. I had a sudden feeling that I was utterly alone.

"Do you think they will get married before Ted and Vic?" Hugo asked me. I snorted and shook my head.

"Probably. Vic is going to be working on her new season in Paris. Meaning no big Wesley wedding for them." I joked.

"More the pity I am sure." Hugo walked away to join the group of well wishers.

I sat alone at my place at the table and picked at my food. I wanted to dig into the pudding but I held myself back. I would not eat my feelings. I wanted to write. I needed to write. I took out my notebook and pen out and wrote down the scene.

"Always scribbling away." Teddy said sitting beside me. He pulled out a flask and drank deeply. He offered it to me. It was a gin and tonic with lime, my go to muggle drink. Teddy caught me drinking one a few years ago and now he drank them.

"Can't stop. I want to remember it all." I handed the flask back and placed the pen back on the paper, but no words came out. I sighed and slid the notebook back into my case.

"I know you love your work Lil but bringing the case to dinner is extreme even for you." Teddy smirked. "What's in it?"

"My brain." I chuckled.

Liam came back with champagne flutes in his hands. He smiled at me but the light dimmed slightly when he saw Teddy beside me. They never got along. I had a feeling I was the cause for it.

"I only brought two. Sorry Ted." Liam said. He pushed a glass into my hand. "Looks like we are going to be family after all."

We looked at each other and we shared an uncomfortable moment. We had broken it off a year ago. He had wanted more. He had made detective and he wanted to move in together. I had broken up with him and left him and the internship at the same time. We hadn't talked over six months. We were now starting to be friends again. His comment made me uncomfortable.

"Everyone in the Wizarding Worlds dream. Be a member of the Potter family." Teddy said with a growl.

"Everyone indeed." Liam sipped his Champaign as he spoke.

They glared at each other. It was one of the most friendly looks two people have ever shared. I placed my glass on the table. I slid my wand out of my bag and got ready to jinx them both. James saved the day.

"Do you know what this means!" His voice boomed. "We have a party to plan!"

I ducked under my brothers arm and walked out of the tent. I needed to fill out my request for my fathers department. Under all that I just needed to get away from the testosterone. I had to get away from the happiness. I wasn't happy, I was grumpy to say the least. I was going to throw myself into work.

It all needed to be done. I had a job to do. I walked to my mums old room, my room that I stayed in when I lived there while I was at school. I shut the door and opened my closet. Inside was a dressing robe. I took off my outfit and hung it up. I slid into the silk and hopped on the bed.

My case was in my lap and I pulled out the files. I read them all again, this time with more care. I discovered nothing from the little amount of information I had. I looked in my bag one more time to pull out the application and there was a packet of pictures in my bag that had not been there before. On ten pictures was a note. I read it.

 _Ms. Potter_

 _Here are photos of the deceased before they died and how they were found. Please look them over. Pay close attention to the markings. Once you see them you will know what I do. This unknown subject is a monster who we must stop before it is to late. I hope you can help me so no other family knows the pain of losing a loved one_

 _H. N._

I fanned the photos out on my bed along with the reports that went along with them. There were eleven stacks. As I looked at the two sets of pictures for each victim I felt a growing wave of unease. I saw their smiling faces before they died and the grisly remains after. I paid close attention to their wand hands and sure enough they each had a brand on the underside. Seeing them all displayed I could see the connections. This was a serial killer, I felt it. The marks were there, glaring at me.

I left the pictures where they were and filled out my application. I had just completed it and was sealing it in the envelope when my bedroom door opened. I don't know who was more shocked. Me for seeing Teddy in my room or him seeing the reports all over my bed.

"Lily?"


End file.
